1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adsorbent, an adsorption apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the adsorption apparatus, and more specifically relates to an adsorbent, an adsorption apparatus using the adsorbent, and a method for manufacturing the adsorption apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxyapatite has excellent biocompatibility, and has been heretofore widely used as an adsorbent in a column (i.e., in an adsorption apparatus) for liquid chromatography that adsorbs and separates a protein and the like (see, for example, JP-A No. 08-211041).
However, an adsorbent made of hydroxyapatite is low in strength and solvent resistance. The adsorbent is also disadvantageous in that a column for liquid chromatography may be prematurely clogged due to degradation of the adsorbent or other causes (namely, poor in durability). Further, the adsorbent non-specifically adsorbs various kinds of proteins, and therefore gives rise to a problem in that it has no ability to selectively adsorb a specific protein.